A Page Rewritten
by bakablonde
Summary: Vanessa meets a young woman named Madlax who claims to know her. Her life will never be the same... VannesaMadlax, shoujoai, yuri. Egads,this text posting system is horribly primitive you can't even use quotes or slashes...
1. Chapter 1

I slammed the phone down in disgust, and sighed. Glancing at my watch, I decided I'd better leave now if I was going to get the bus. I looked around to see if I really wanted to take any work home, or just forget it for the evening. Deciding I needed a break, I gathered only my purse, and headed out my office door.  
"Still no go with your car, Vanessa?" Tony asked from behind me, making me jump.  
"How did you know?" I asked, trying to be civil, when I really just felt like punching the wall..  
"Your face." he smiled. "You look ready to kill someone."  
"Well I just don't understand how it can take all day just to look at it- now they have to order parts, and it's old so they will be hard to find, or so he says- this will be a fortune." I growled out, continuing my walk to the elevator.  
"Maybe you need a new car?" he punched the button for me, before I could reach it.  
"Tell the boss to give me a raise so I can afford one." I snapped out, going into the elevator. Tony stuck his head through the door for a moment, that goofy smile still on his face.  
"You know I'd give you a ride if Spotty didn't have to go to the vet today."  
"I know- thanks anyway!" I shouted to him as the doors closed.

I walked out onto the street, exhaling deeply into the spring air. Spotting a bus coming my way, I started to sprint across the street, when I heard my name called. As I turned around, I heard the shriek of car brakes and people scream.  
"What the hell." I muttered, running back to where people had gathered.  
"That girl was hit!"  
"Did you see it?"  
I elbowed my way through, curious. There on all fours was a young woman, her head bent down to the pavement, blood dripping from her face. Dressed in a military jacket and sturdy boots, she looked like a member of some rock band.  
The driver got out, panicking, and was calling for help on the cell phone. I kneeled next to the girl, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay-can you hear me?" I called out loudly to her. She turned her body slowly, and brought up her head to look at me. Blood spilled out from a cut above her eye. Peering at me from one eye, she broke into a dazed grin, and to my amazement, suddenly embraced me, burying her head into my chest.  
"Vanessa Renee. I found you." her voice sounded like she was crying. "I found you."

"She may have taken a hit on the head." I told the officer, as I watched the medics patch up the girls face. "I think she thinks I'm someone else."  
"Well, she's refused to go to the hospital, and she's not a minor, so there's nothing more we can do here." he said, snapping shut his notebook. "I would suggest you be the one to drive home, and just watch her for tonight."  
"What?" I asked, wondering why I had any responsibility in this.  
"Doesn't she live with you?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"Pardon me?" I stammered. _Live with me_? The girl obviously had a concussion, poor thing.  
"I asked her where her home was, and she said with you." he looked confused. "But you two can sort that out- I've got another call." he turned, talking into his two-way. "Roger." He turned back and waved at me, obviously through with the situation.  
I stood there, mouth open for a moment, until a tap on my shoulder got my attention.  
"Here." the medic shoved a sheaf of papers at me, and a set of car keys. "This is your stuff. Don't let her take any painkillers or aspirin tonight, and wake her up occasionally to check her. Got it?"  
Taking my stunned silence for an affirmative, he strode back to his vehicle, slammed the door, and pulled off slowly, revealing the girl sitting on the curb, still holding her head. I looked down at the papers.  
"Madlax." An unusual name, I know I would have remembered meeting her before…but still it sounded familiar. "Madlax Burton, age eighteen."  
"Almost nineteen." a voice said, and I turned to see her standing next to me, a sad expression on her face. She was every bit as tall as I, and her long legs were muscular, as if she played some sort of sport.  
"I can drive." she reached for the keys, but I clamped my hand shut. She took my hand for moment, but I refused to let the keys go, so she dropped my hand and smiled at me.  
"Still so stubborn, Vanessa Renee." There was something in the way she said my name, that made me feel as if I did know her. I shook my head.  
"Look, they said you can't drive. So I will take you home."  
"The jeep is over there." she pointed, and we walked in silence. Her gait was a little unsteady, so I took her arm, and she leaned lightly into me. The silence was comfortable, but my mind had questions. The problem was, in her condition, I wasn't sure if I was going to get any sort of reasonable answer.  
We reached a black jeep, and she nodded when I looked at her to make sure we were at the right car. We got in, and she sighed, leaned back and closed her eyes.  
"So- Madlax- where do you live?" I asked, turning the key in the ignition.  
"With you." she answered softly, not opening her eyes.  
I leaned forward, putting my head on the steering wheel in frustration, and looked down at the blood and tears that had stained my shirt. I was without my car, I had missed the bus, my blouse was ruined. And why this young woman seemed so attached to me, I had no idea.   
"You don't remember me." her voice was so full of sadness, that I felt somehow guilty.  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember meeting you before." I sat up and looked at her. The way she looked at me, with such intense sorrow, made me want to take her in my arms and comfort her. Resisting the urge, I instead dug my cell phone out of my purse.  
"Look- why don't you call your family and tell them to come pick you up at my place. We can go there for a bit and I'll clean up." Plus, since I didn't have a car, the jeep would come in handy for getting home.  
She smiled and nodded, but waved away my phone, taking her own out of her pocket. I pulled away and started home, but couldn't help overhearing her conversation.  
"Hey it's me. I found her. We're going home. But…." she sighed, tracing a pattern on the window. "She doesn't know who I am at all."  
She fell silent for some time, occasionally nodding her head, or murmuring an affirmative as she listened. Then she let out a big sigh. "I know- I guess you're right. I will. I will. Bye."  
"Madlax." I was unable to stand not knowing what is going on for another minute. "How do you know me? Did I lecture at your school? Or maybe I interviewed your parents." I mused, trying to remember a situation where we could have met.  
She gave a little snort of amusement, but did not answer me, and I could tell she was trying to think of a response. Finally she sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back. She seemed tired and I felt bad for pushing her for answers.  
"I will tell you later, after dinner." she said, and turned to the window.

Refreshed from my shower and in clean clothes again, I went to check on my unusual charge, who had been sleeping on the sofa ever since we got home. I rolled my eyes upon seeing she had not taken off her boots, and went over to her. I took each foot and gently unlaced her boots and took them off, trying not to wake her.  
"I missed you." she whispered, causing me to drop the boot to the floor in surprise. It made a lump in my throat to hear it, the way she said it. I went and sat on the coffee table next to her, staring at her.  
"How do I know you?" I asked myself as much as her, surprised by a mix of feelings swirling through me.  
"Have you ever been to Ga-" she caught herself, shook her head, and tried again. "Have you ever been to Sonika?"  
"Why would anyone go there? The economy is terrible, and there aren't any tourist attractions, really." I frowned. "Why would I go there?"  
"You're right. It's a very boring place." she closed her eyes and smiled as if remembering something.  
"Why, where you born there? My apologies, I didn't mean to insult you." I said.  
She sat up, looking around the room. Gently she took up a family picture from the end table. She studied it for a moment.  
"Your parents?"  
I nodded.  
"They are alive?" she asked cautiously.  
"They're on holiday in Rome. What has this got to do with you?" I asked, feeling impatient.  
"I'm so happy for you." she put the picture down as if it were gold, then got up and headed for the kitchen.  
I looked at the picture for a moment, wondering why my parents would matter to her, then got up and followed the sounds in the kitchen. She was busily chopping tomatoes on the cutting board. More vegetables were laid out to follow the same fate, and a box of angel hair pasta sat on the counter.  
"Making dinner?" I asked, amazed at how she just made herself at home.  
"I'm a better cook than you." she said nonchalantly, scooping them into a bowl.  
"What!" I exclaimed, unable to believe the nerve of her to say such a thing. She paused for a moment, as if in thought. "Of course, that could have changed too."  
"Young lady, where are your parents?" my hands were on my hips. I was going to speak to them about raising such an ill-mannered girl, and ask that they retrieve her immediately.  
"Dead." she cut sharply into the mushrooms so the knife hit the board hard. "My life hasn't changed much."  
"Oh…I'm sorry." the anger left me as quickly as it came. "Both- both parents?"  
"Both. Mother was killed in an accident and father was…." her voice trailed off to a whisper. "Father was murdered."  
"Murdered!" I exclaimed in shock. "Oh Madlax, how horrible."  
"Yes, it was." she said softly, and I couldn't help but go up behind her and circle my arms around her. We stayed that way for a moment, and I became aware of her breathing, synching to the rhythm of mine. A sense of peace settled over me and the trauma of the day seemed to fade away.  
"Will you hang up my jacket for me?" she asked quietly. I nodded my head, knowing somehow that this meant she would stay. And for some reason, I wanted her to. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Page 2_

"Got a ride in, I see." Tony greeted me as I got off the elevator. I gave him a smile and nodded.  
"Feeling better today?" he asked, following me down the hall to my office.  
"Much."  
"So- who is that cute girl in the jeep?" he ventured, raising his eyebrows.  
"Family friend- and you're not to bother her." I spun around and gave him a look to let him know that he wasn't to pursue that issue any further. Throwing up his hands, he shrugged and left.

Work passed by slowly, as my mind kept drifting to other thoughts, all revolving around that young woman who had suddenly, out of nowhere, come into my life. Finally the clock granted my leave and I happily gathered up my things and exited.

She was waiting outside in the jeep, and gave me a smile. She had taken off the patch over her eye, and I could see an angry red line where she had been cut.  
"That looks painful."  
"It's a lesson to never fall on your car keys."  
"Speaking of cars, can you take me to get mine?" I asked, already certain of the answer.  
"Anything for you, Vanessa Renee."  
"Really? Say that again." I teased.  
"No." she smiled.

She cooked dinner again, and as much as I hated to admit it, her cooking was better than mine. I was determined to get some answers out of her, but somehow it seemed I always wound up answering her questions. About my boring job as a copy editor for the newspaper, how long I'd lived in Nafrece, and of course, my parents.  
"Madlax. We still haven't talked about how you know me." I said, sipping my glass of wine. She had not wanted any, saying she preferred water.  
She chewed slowly, finishing her mouthful with great care. "It has to be at the right place and time. Tomorrow might be better. It would be better." she nodded, thinking. "Tomorrow evening I'll make us a picnic dinner for the park."  
"Tomorrow- that's Wednesday, isn't it?" I drummed my fingers on the table, feeling like I had something to do, but couldn't remember what it was.  
"Mmmm." Her mouth was full again.  
"Oh! Now I remember. I've got that date with Thomasio." I snapped my fingers as I remembered, then tried to imagine an outfit for the evening. "I guess we'll have to wait till Thursday."  
"Date?" she made a small choking sound, snapping my train of thought.  
"Well, sort of- it's a strange arrangement. He runs the advertising section for our sister paper and drops in every few months. Actually, the first time was because my boss begged me to do it for him, but since then…well, he's just a nice guy." I finished lamely, watching the expression change on her face.  
"I'm finished, how about you?" she asked, getting up and taking up her plate.  
"Madlax…" I said to the retreating figure. Not feeling so hungry myself, I got up and took my plate in as well.  
She was busily putting the dishes into the sink when I came in.  
"Here." I said, handing her my plate. She took it, but I suddenly refused to let it go. We both stood there, staring, holding the plate.  
"So Thomasio- is not your lover."  
"What? Of course not. I barely see him." I felt myself starting to blush, and let go of the plate.  
She took the plate, turned and put it in the sink, then started to run the water, seeming to ignore me. I leaned on the counter so I could see her face.  
"I guess you don't go out on dates then. It's just good to get out sometimes." I tried to explain to her, then wondered why I was even making an effort. I was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She answered it, soap dripping from her hands. I saw her back stiffen and the tone of her voice changed.  
"I'll be there in ten." she snapped, then wiped her hands on her pants before putting the phone away.  
"Goodbye for now, Vanessa Renee. I have a job to do." she walked past me, headed for the door. I followed her, wondering what sort of job would call her suddenly in the evening.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To work."she was hopping on one foot, putting her boots back on.  
"When will you be back? Madlax?"  
"Madlax!" Now I was getting angry, we were at the door and she had practically ignored me. She opened the door, turned and grinned at me.  
"You're mad because I'm leaving."  
"Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Then why are you following me?" her smile got bigger. I felt my mouth drop open, but no answer came out. She leaned in and closed my mouth with her hand, and briefly ran her hand over my cheek.   
"I'll be home soon." with that, she gently pushed me back inside and slammed the door. I stood there, unable to believe what had just happened.  
"So…so arrogant! So annoying!" I kicked the backpack she had left by the door. A few clothes spilled out of it onto the floor. I picked it up and threw it down the hall.  
"And… presumptuous!" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Page 3_

"No more for me, please." I waved at the waiter. It had been a miserable evening, and drinking could only help so much. Thomasio had quit, and his replacement was a large, loud man with curling red hair named Byron, whose main passion in life appeared to be talking about what a great rugby player he was. When he had shown up, my first thought was to back out, but I really had nothing else to do.  
I hadn't seen or heard from Madlax all day, and I realized that although she carried that cell phone, I didn't know the number. Or where she really lived, other than her claim to live with me. Or what she did for a living…and why she seemed to know me, and to somehow get to me, so well.  
"What do you say we cut this joint?" Byron's large hand was on my shoulder, pushing me back to the moment.  
"Good idea." I muttered, wondering if Madlax might be waiting at home for me. Of course, I had never given her a key…I shook my head, scolding myself for thinking of her living with me at all.  
"Nice night out." Byron draped his arm over me as we went to the lot. I cast him a glance sideways, but he ignored me. "We should take advantage of it."  
"I just want to go home, if you don't mind. I've got something to do." I said, as he unlocked my side of the car. I went to get in but suddenly his arms were around my waist and arms, pulling me back into him, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. I suddenly felt chilled with fear, realizing I was not in a good situation.  
"Pretty thing." I winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath, his face next to mine. "Let's stay out and have some more fun."  
"Your fun is over." a voice said evenly, and I heard a clicking sound.  
"Shit!" Byron yelped, letting go of me and stumbling back. I turned to see Madlax standing there, with a gun pointed at Byron. I was already afraid, now I started to tremble. What the hell was she doing with that thing?  
"You need to get in that car and go away." she gestured with the gun, and he nodded meekly, glancing in my direction as if I were the one in danger, but he was leaving me on my own.  
"Of course. Of course." he muttered, and got into the car, gunning it quickly out of the lot.  
Madlax put the gun back in her jacket. "That is not a nice man." she said matter-of-factly.  
"That wasn't Thomasio. What are you doing with a gun?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Why are you here? Did you follow me?" I felt so overwhelmed from fear and confusion, I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch someone. I wanted to feel safe. I stood there, hands balled into fists, as she walked over to me. For some reason I went to hit her, but she caught my hands, holding them up on either side of her, then embraced me.  
"Don't be scared." she whispered, as I pulled her hair with my hands. Why I felt safer with her, a strange girl with a gun, was beyond me. Why was she here? Was she some sort of criminal after me? Or a strange guardian angel?  
"I can't take it, Madlax." I choked out. "I don't understand anything anymore."  
"Come with me for a drive- I'll try to explain."

"Take off your shoes and climb up." she urged me on, smiling, patting the hood of the jeep. The night sky overhead was brilliant and cool, with a beautiful view of the city lights below.  
"If I had known I was going to this I wouldn't have worn this outfit." I grunted as I climbed onto the warm hood, her hands reaching out to help me. She scooted back, pulling me with her, till she leaned her back into the windshield. She bent her knees, parted her legs, and pulled me into her, despite my protests.  
"You'll be warmer this way. Go on, lean back and relax- look up at the stars." she said, as we did a final shifting to get comfortable. Her chin plopped comfortably onto my head as if we'd done this together before. I sighed, feeling much warmer, and safer, than I had earlier.   
"So- you're some sort of agent. And the gun is part of your job. And you've actually killed people with it."  
"That's right. I'm damn good too. I take pride in my work."  
"And you know me because you're an agent?"  
"Sort of….when I was an agent, before."  
"Before what?" I asked, thinking that the whole conversation was not sane, yet I was there acting like it was. If she was telling the truth, I lay under the stars in the arms of a killer. Female, no less, and young, a good eight years younger than me. "I must be crazy." I muttered, starting to get up, but her hold was firm.  
"What are you so afraid of?" she guided my head back under her chin.  
"That none of this should make sense, or feel right, or…I don't know."  
"Do you believe in re-incarnation?" she shook her head as if she had said something wrong, then started again. "Well, it's not re-incarnation, exactly- but I can't explain it much better than that. To put it simply- your life has been re-done."  
"Are you saying that's how you know me?" I asked, trying to see where this strange conversation was headed. "Because if that's the case, then why don't I know you?"  
"Because your page was re-written, and mine hasn't changed." she said quietly, in a tone that carried a hint of grief. I remembered what she said about her parents, and squeezed her hands with mine. We sat in silence for a while.  
"There was a book…well more than one…very powerful. The books were destroyed, but I had one page. It was like… having one wish."  
It didn't make any sense, but I didn't think asking questions would help. She gave a deep sigh, so deep it pushed me forward for a moment.  
"I only had one page. I could only change one thing." she said softly, almost more to herself than me.  
"Instead of your parents…." the thought suddenly occurred to me, bizarre as it was, unreal as it was, that if she'd truly had some sort of choice to re-create someone…  
"You." her fingers intertwined with mine, and she turned her head to one side, resting her cheek on me.  
To have been re-created, I must have died. Feeling a small tinge of fear come back, I did not want to know if my assumption was correct. On top of that, the fact that she chose me…what did it mean? Why would I be so important?  
"I….I don't know what to say." I whispered, trying to make some sense of things.  
She yawned. "Say let's go _home_, Vanessa Renee." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Page 4_

Morning came too soon, and the annoying alarm was buzzing in my ear. Before I could react, Madlax reached an arm over me and hit the button, then curled her arm back around me. We'd fallen asleep on top of the covers, in our clothes, while talking.  
"I really need a shower. I can't believe I went to bed smelling like smoke from that restaurant." I moved her arm and got up, stretching. She rolled back with a grunt and pulled the comforter over her body.  
When I came back from my shower, she was still in bed. I wondered how much sleep she got when she was on one of her assignments. If all that stuff she said was true. I looked at her jacket on the floor, and saw the tip of her gun. Maybe it was true. She certainly didn't act like a criminal, or a crazy person.  
I dressed as quietly as I could, glancing at the clock to make sure I was still on time for work.  
"Where are my clothes?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Top drawer, the dresser by the closet." I answered, taking a last glance myself in the mirror.  
"Thanks for putting them away for me."  
I smiled, remembering how I'd almost thrown them out the window after she had left.  
"I have to go. Are you going to stay here today?" I sat down at the edge of the bed, putting on my shoes.  
"No. But I will be back in time to take you to dinner. Around seven, I think." she said, rolling onto her elbow to look at me. "You said it's good for you to get out, so I'm taking you out."  
"Um, thanks." I could feel myself blushing, so I kept my eyes on my shoes.  
"You do want to go, don't you?"  
"Yes. Yes I do."

Tony leaned in the doorway, rubbing his chin.  
"What's with you today? I must have talked to you six times and you just floated by me."  
"Oh, nothing really."  
Except that I've got some young female special-agent killer living in my apartment, who I think I have a date with tonight, and I'm some sort of re-incarnation or something like that. No, everything is just normal and fine.  
"Car problems?"  
"No."  
"Man trouble?" he grinned.  
"I wish." Maybe that would have been simpler, than whatever this was. He came over to my desk and leaned down.  
"I could fix that man trouble problem for you." he offered, arching his eyebrows.  
"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I pushed a pencil at him, backing him away.  
"Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here."  
"Thanks Tony. But I think I can work this one out myself." And no one would believe me anyway….

"I can't believe I'm doing this. This has to be some sort of dream. Ow." I pinched myself, and did it twice, all the while looking in the mirror. "I hope this dress isn't too tight." I bent over, testing it. The doorbell rang, interrupting my self-scrutiny. I went to the door, trying to quell the nervousness in my stomach. "She's an eighteen year old _girl_, for crying out loud, Vanessa Anne Renee, get a grip on reality here!" I scolded myself. Feeling more calm, I proceeded to open the door.  
"Madlax!" I exclaimed at the sight of her, wearing a low-cut white dress, with matching shoes. With a grin, she reached out an arm from behind her back, and handed me a small bouquet of white roses.  
"Trying to make it all match."  
"Well, I'm impressed. You look wonderful." I said, taking the roses into the kitchen. "Thank you very much." I placed them in a vase, and brought them out to the coffee table.  
"You're welcome very much. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes. Maybe we should take my car instead? I mean, the way we're dressed-" she took my arm and escorted me out the door, shaking her head.  
"I think I'd rather take the car that will get us there." she grinned.  
"What are you trying to say about my car?"  
"Oh, nothing you mechanic hasn't already told you."  
"Madlax!"

It was another gorgeous night out as we pulled into the lot, the jeep crackling over the gravel as she looked for a spot to park. I noticed her purse laying in the back, a little too large for her outfit.  
"Is your gun in there?"  
"Of course." she pulled up the parking brake. "It's always around somewhere."  
"I see." I said, stepping out of the jeep. Something gave way under my shoe and I twisted to the ground, crying out as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my ankle. I fought back tears as I grabbed my left ankle, cursing.  
"What? What? On no…" Madlax was beside me, her hands going to my ankle as well. Suddenly she scooped me up, and stuffed me back into the jeep. I couldn't say anything, the pain was so severe I just concentrated on trying to breathe normally, and not cry.  
"Hospital." she muttered, gravel flying as the jeep jerked backwards.  
"I'm sorry. It will be okay." I hissed out from clenched teeth.  
"Don't be silly." she growled. I knew she was right, so I leaned back, and let her speed on in silence.

I looked down at the green and white air cast on my ankle. "This really doesn't go with my outfit." I held onto the rail as the parking garage elevator jerked upward. "Ow".  
"Well at least it's just a sprain. Two weeks in that should help." The elevator came to stop with a lurch, and I grimaced again. The doors opened and she turned and scooped me up, smiling at my protests.  
"You're a stubborn girl, Madlax."  
"I'm not the one who refused the crutches." she reminded me. I sighed. "I guess I was a little difficult in there." I looked up at her face, so strong for someone her age. If it wasn't for her appearance I would have assumed her to be much older. Her eyes- it was her eyes. Eyes that had seen the loss of both parents. Eyes that were trained to use a gun to kill. She must not have had much pleasure in her life, and now instead of enjoying dinner, she was carting me around.  
"I'm sorry for ruining the evening, Madlax." I said softly, really meaning it. She stopped and looked down at me.  
"How could it be ruined? You're right here." she replied just as gently, and I could feel myself starting to blush as she looked down at me. Her intense look made my heart start to beat faster, and I could feel myself holding my breath. Suddenly her eyes widened, her body stiffened, and she looked up.  
"Rimelda." she said evenly, as if a guest had arrived. I followed her line of vision and gasped in surprise at the sight of a young woman who looked a lot like me, but dressed like Madlax, in the same military garb. She looked distressed, as if she were ready to cry.  
"So it's true." she said sadly, looking at me.  
Madlax nodded. The girl stepped forward, clenching a fist. "I don't understand. She's weak. Has no right to use a gun. She's a bother that wasn't worth killing before and here she is again-"  
"You killed me?" I blurted out, shocked.  
"She was aiming for me." Madlax said quietly.  
"And you got in the way. You were always in the way. Always…." her head hung down, in defeat, and she choked out a sob.  
"We're going home now." Madlax said gently, walking past her, taking me to the jeep. Without speaking, she helped me in. I kept glancing back at that poor girl, feeling more sorry than afraid. Suddenly she looked up at me, eyes narrowed, and I felt a sudden pain in my side. I gasped out loud, grabbing my waistline.  
Madlax gunned the jeep down the ramp. "Your side hurts?"  
"Yes." I groaned, feeling the pain start to ease.  
"That's where you where shot."  
"I can't believe it." I winced, but the pain was very real.  
"It happened. I watched you die, Vanessa Renee." her voice was so low, and full of pain, that I felt like crying for her.  
The ride home was silent, quiet tears running down our faces. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Page 5_

"You did what?" Tony's voice on the other end of the line was loud with surprise.  
"Sprained my stupid ankle in a pothole full of gravel. I'll be back in Monday, I'm just missing today." I said.  
"Do you need anything while you're laid up?"  
"No, I've got a friend helping me." I smiled at Madlax, who had just entered the bedroom wearing a towel, fresh out of the shower. "And the painkillers are just lovely."  
"You're something else, Vanessa."  
"You have no idea." I sighed, and laid the portable phone back down on the nightstand. Madlax went over to her dresser and commenced her morning rummaging.  
"I'll get you more ice in a minute." she called out from the corner of the bedroom. "Sorry I can't stay with you today."  
"That's what drugs are for." I smiled.  
"I've made some arrangements though- you won't be alone."  
"What?" I asked, feeling alarmed at the prospect of some strange agent in my home. Just then the doorbell rang, and Madlax sprinted down the hall to answer it.  
"This just will not do." I grunted, getting up and hopping down the hall, leaning every few hops into the wall for support. I heard a small gasp and looked up. There was a schoolgirl, in a plaid skirt, with pigtails on either side of her head, and eyes wide, staring at me.  
She dropped her books and ran over to me.  
"Vanessa!" she cried out, almost knocking me over with her embrace. I felt tears through my nightshirt, and hugged her back with one arm, bracing myself against the wall with the other. She seemed to be a very sweet girl, and obviously knew me.  
"It's okay." I reassured her. "It's okay…" I looked at Madlax, needing a name for this girl.  
"Margaret." Madlax looked pleased with herself, picking up the fallen books.  
"Um, Margaret. So pleased to meet you." I stroked the top of her head.  
"Margaret Burton." her voice was muffled into my chest. "I missed you very much, Vanessa."  
"Burton?" I asked. It never occurred to me that Madlax would have any brothers or sisters. I just assumed she had no other family. But here was a sister, hugging me.  
Madlax came down the hall, engulfed us both in a big hug, and declared that she was leaving. Scooping me up unceremoniously, she carried me to the sofa and sat me down.  
"Behave." she admonished me, as I rolled my eyes at her. "Study hard." she waved at her sister, and slammed the door.  
I scooted back on the sofa, making room for Margaret. She sat down, looking somewhat shy. Although she resembled Madlax in some respects, she was not as tall, and definitely did not possess the brashness of her older sister.  
"I don't have classes till the afternoon on Fridays. And I wanted to see you." she shifted uncomfortably, as if needing to explain her presence, and embarrassed about her emotional outburst earlier.  
"Well I'm glad." I said, and watched her smile return. "So…you know me…from before?" I asked, trying to get a pillow under my ankle. She got up and did it for me.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." she looked around the room, then crossed her legs and looked at me.  
"I knew you before Madlax."  
"Really! How?" I was very curious as to all this, Madlax revealing very little to me about the time _before_.  
"You tutored me for school."  
I laughed, as I could not imagine I ever had the patience for such a thing.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, looking a little hurt.  
"It's not you- it's me. I can't imagine I would be a good tutor. Besides, you look like a very smart girl and I'm sure you do well in school." I added, trying to cheer her back up. "So I met Madlax from teaching you?" It sounded like a reasonable way to meet, and I tried to imagine our meeting. Maybe she came to check on her sister and I was there…  
"You went on a trip." she stared ahead, focused in the past. "You went on a trip, away, and you met her there. She was your bodyguard."  
"My bodyguard! What on earth did I need one for?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear any more.  
"You stole some data." she was so busy staring ahead, she missed my jaw dropping in disbelief. That I would do something so criminal!  
"She was assigned to protect you. She wanted to protect you…but…"  
"But I was killed." I said softly, trying sort out all this new information in my mind. She jumped up, clenching her fists to her side.  
"It was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen- we didn't mean for it to happen…" the rest of her words were choked, and she started to cry. I gestured to her, and she practically flung herself onto my chest, sobbing. I wanted to cry too, but tried to remain composed, for her sake. I murmured to her softly, telling her it was okay, that everything was okay now, stroking her back until I realized that she'd gone to sleep. I closed my eyes, seeking the same escape.

I watched the rain pour down outside, then dully poured another glass of wine. It not only helped with my ankle pain, it helped blur all the emotions I was feeling.  
"An accident…" I muttered, hearing Margaret's voice in my thoughts. So we had not even been friends- Madlax had been paid to be with me. I shuddered, remembering how Rimelda had said I was weak, and not worth killing. I must have been a terrible burden to Madlax back then- maybe that's why she spoke so little of it. I looked at my ankle, propped up on the coffee table, and sighed. "Still a burden, aren't I?"  
"_I'm damn good too. I take pride in my work_." the way in which Madlax had said those words….  
"But you failed. With me, you failed. So am I just your second chance to prove something?" I asked aloud to the storm, then drained the glass and lay back on the sofa. "Am I – nothing more than a mistake that has to be corrected?" 


	6. Chapter 6

_Page 6_

The slamming of the door awakened me, and I realized I must have fallen back asleep, as it was dark in the living room.  
"Madlax?" I called out into the darkness.  
She flicked on the light, and stood staring at me. Her hair was wet with rain.  
"You know, for a special agent, you sure are noisy." I remarked, but she did not give me her usual smile. Instead she took off her jacket, shook the rain from it, and walked slowly to the sofa. She seemed tired as she sat down heavily next to me. Before I could think, my arm was around her, and her damp head was on my shoulder.  
"Bad day at the….office?" I had no idea where she ever went to, I realized.  
"Have you been drinking?" she asked.  
"A little. Just to pass the afternoon."  
"Looks like the whole bottle is gone." she kicked the empty bottle with her boot to make her point. I felt a small surge of anger go through me. If I was just some make-up project for her, and she didn't want to be here, then she should just leave. Just because she brought me back, didn't mean she owed me anything. I took my arm away and leaned back into the sofa, gazing at her, trying to sort out everything I was feeling.  
"What's wrong with you? You're looking at me like you want me to leave." she stared at me, frowning.  
"Maybe it's you who wants to leave."   
"As a matter of fact, I am going away." she got up and went down the hall. I could hear her throw her backpack on the floor, and the drawer open. I got up, grabbing the sofa for support, suddenly realizing I had much more to drink than I thought. I made my way slowly down the hall, weaving and hopping, bracing myself against the wall. She was sitting on the bed, with her jacket back on, talking on the phone. She clicked it off when I reached the doorway. I braced myself between the door and the wall.  
"Madlax, I'm sorry." For so many things, things I don't even know.  
"You're drunk." she gave me a look that made me hang my head. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was disgusted with myself- for drinking so much, for wanting to give her the freedom to go…and wanting her to stay. Through blurry eyes, I saw her reach inside her jacket.  
"I owe you something." she said evenly, and walked over to me, standing behind me. I felt a tear run down my face. I had to release her from this duty.  
"No, you don't owe me anything. Please don't think that."  
I felt her hands on either side of me, and something light and cool on my neck. Some sort of necklace, as she fumbled with the hook in the back.  
"What- what is this?" I choked out, clearing my throat.  
"Your necklace. You wore it every day until the day you died." she said softly, struggling patiently to fasten it.  
"Madlax...why am I here….am I…just some sort of mistake to you…" my voice was barely audible. It was time for the truth, I had to know. That way she could be excused honorably from her duty.  
I heard the clasp finally snap. Her hands covered mine, I felt her body lean into me. We were both silent for a moment, and I could feel her breathing in unison with me.  
"I used to be lost….before. The mistake was that I didn't know who I was, or what it was that I truly wanted. It took…time." her voice was barely audible. "Do you really want me to not come back, Vanessa Renee?"  
I shook my head no, and clenched her fingers in mine.  
"So you'll think about things then?"  
"Yes." I whispered.  
She extracted her hands. "I have to go. I have a plane to catch." she went back into the bedroom, and I heard her heave her backpack onto her shoulders. She came out, and I turned and put my arm around her, limping down the hallway with her, making our way slowly to the door.  
"It's not just tonight, is it." I said, looking at the pack on her shoulders.  
"Three or four days, probably. I tried to get it changed but it's beyond my control. I hate to leave you like this." she said unhappily. We reached the door, and suddenly I felt very awkward about saying goodbye. I hugged her as best I could, standing on one leg, trying to get my arms under the backpack.  
"Will you miss me?" she asked softly, running her hands up and down my back. It made me tingle, and I could feel myself blushing. The wine only served to make my cheeks redder, and I buried my face on her shoulder.  
"I'll think about it." I felt her hands moving up my back, into my hair, and she pulled my head up, looking into my eyes.  
"Would you…think about something else for me." she whispered.  
I could barely breathe, looking at her so close, so intensely, and I closed my eyes as she leaned in, dreading it, wanting it, the feel of her lips as she kissed me softly. It felt wonderful, the tenderness of her lips on mine. "Soft." I whispered, feeling her lips touch mine again.  
"Yes you are." she murmured, and pressed into me, causing me to fall backwards into the wall. I braced myself with my hands, still balancing on one leg, not wanting to break the wonderful kiss. I felt her hands on my shoulders, then sliding down over my body, stopping to fumble with the sash on my bathrobe.  
"Madlax!" I broke my mouth away from hers as my hands tried to stop her. She pinned my hands back down against the wall, leaning heavily into me. Her teeth sank into my neck and I yelped. We stayed that way for a few seconds and I could feel her body shaking, as if she was trying to regain control. Her teeth released me, and she kissed me softly on my sore neck.  
"Tomorrow is my birthday." she said softly, trailing little kisses up my neck, to my cheek. "But I want my present now. Don't stop me, Vanessa." her voice, the way she said my name, made a warm wet thrill surge through me. I turned my head so I could kiss her again, opening my mouth for her, taking her into me. This time, I didn't stop her hands as she untied my sash. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Page 7_

The banging grew louder, coinciding with the painful pulsing in my head, as I slowly became conscious. Groggily I got up from the sofa, limped over to the door, and opened it.  
"Holy hell, what happened to you?" a shocked voice asked. I squinted harder, realizing the voice belonged to my old college roommate, Zandra. A vague recollection of having something planned with her entered my mind, but the pain in my head prevented me from thinking much further. I turned and made my way unsteadily back to the sofa.  
"Vanessa?" her voice was now concerned. "Vanessa- what happened to you?"  
"Everything." I sat down heavily, and put my sore ankle up on the table. I pulled my robe together as best I could, as I could feel her staring at me. She stood in front of me, hands on her hips. The smell of her perfume made me sick in my stomach, and I swallowed hard.  
"You look like shit. Where's the tie for your robe? Did you drop it?" she looked down around her on the floor.  
"She took it." I said quietly, still trying to believe it myself. I had let her take the sash. I had let her…take everything. There was no going back, now.  
"She?"  
"Madlax. The girl…the girl I had sex with last night."  
"What…what…" Zandra backed up, reached for the chair behind her, and sat down with a thud. "What did you just say?"  
"Against that wall." I nodded my head slightly, as it hurt to turn it. I watched as her mouth dropped open. It was hard to tell which was bigger, her eyes or her mouth.  
"You- you're not lying, are you? Oh shit, Vanessa! How could you?"  
"It just happened." I put a hand over my eyes, trying to squeeze the pain from my head.  
"What do you mean it just _happened_? Where did you meet this girl?"  
That was easy to answer, but so ludicrous that I couldn't help but start to laugh quietly, still holding my head.  
"On the street." I didn't have to look, her gasp told me everything. She jumped up out of the chair.  
"You had sex with some girl you met on the street and you think it's funny? Vanessa Anne Renee, what has come over you? Have you any idea what this sounds like?" she was pacing now, and suddenly leaned over the coffee table, grabbing the empty wine bottle. "You were drunk weren't you? I mean, you're hungover now- you were drunk, weren't you?" she waved the bottle at me.  
"Pretty drunk. I drank that whole bottle." I admitted with a groan, wishing my head could fall off.  
"That's it then. You were drunk, and she took advantage of you being such a nice person. There. It won't happen again." she slammed the bottle down with authority.  
"I feel awful." I really did, my head was one pulsing point of pain.  
"Well you should- really now, I've known you for six years and you've never done anything so crazy! Now go get in the shower and I'll make you something for that hangover. God, I hope she didn't have some sort of horrible disease!" she called out, making her way toward the kitchen. With a huge groan, I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

"Slut puppy." Zandra sat on the edge of the bed, watching me grimace as I dressed.  
"Zandra- it's not like that."  
"You're right. It's_ lesbian_ slut puppy."  
"Zandra!"  
"But you did, didn't you? Have a one-night stand with some street person?"  
"She's not some street person. She's living here with me." I pulled my pants over my air cast with a final tug.  
"Oh my god." Zandra whispered at this revelation. Then her eyes widened as she looked down at the bed. "_Oh my God_!" she cried out, jumping up and frantically brushing herself off.  
"Zandra- I- we-" I didn't know how to explain anything. I watched her put her hands over her ears and violently shake her head.  
"No! I don't want to hear any more. Last weekend you were a normal person and this weekend I don't know _who_ you are!"  
"Neither do I, really." I muttered, putting on my shoes. She dropped her hands and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"Please Vanessa, I can't hear any more of this- let's just go shopping like we're supposed to do, okay?"  
I smiled and nodded, but her smile back was strained. I sighed. What the hell was I doing? She was right- a week ago, I was normal. And now….  
"Madlax." I whispered as I went to get my purse. "What have you done to my life?" 


	8. Chapter 8

_Page 8_

Zandra had helped me carry my bags to the door, but I could tell she didn't want to come in. Our trip together had been strained. I could feel her staring at me often, and the looks on her face as I freely spent in the kitchen store, buying Madlax new pots and utensils, almost made me laugh. Almost, but the look she had now was painful to see.  
"Well, thanks. I'll call you, okay?" I said, putting the key in the door.  
"Yea. Sure." she looked down at the floor, obviously unhappy.  
"I – I don't know what to say, Zandra. I didn't mean for this to happen." I pushed the door open, and turned back to face her in the hallway. "It just happened."  
"That stuff you bought…she's really going to stay here with you, isn't she?"  
"Yes, she is. She…likes to cook." I bit my lip, unable to think of anything else to say.  
Zandra was staring at me, but it was hard to tell what she was feeling.  
"Please, say something." I blurted out, unable to take the tension any longer. _If you hate me, tell me now…._  
"Well then you'd better learn to cover your neck! You've got a huge love bite there!" with that, she turned and ran down the hallway. When she reached the elevator, she spun about and put her hands on hips, glaring at me.  
"I can only imagine what your parents will say about this new twist in your life!" she yelled as she got onto the elevator.  
"My parents…" my hand went up to the sore spot on my neck. "How will I explain all this to my parents?" I ran my hand along the welt, feeling a mixture of shame and arousal at the same time.  
"I'm crazy." I picked up my numerous bags and limped inside, dropping them by the door. The phone rang, and I ran as fast as my ankle would let me, huffing my way to the phone.  
"Hello!" I barked out impatiently, hoping it was _her_.  
"Vanessa? This is Margaret. Are you okay?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little winded from running to the phone." I tried to force some cheer into my voice, to cover my disappointment.  
"I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party tomorrow afternoon." Margaret's voice seemed shy, so unlike her sister.  
"Oh- well that would be lovely." I sat down on the edge of the sofa, dangling my sore ankle off the floor. "Thank you for asking. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
"Just yourself. That would be the best present of all." Margaret's small voice brought a smile to my face. I really did like the girl. I heard Margaret clear her throat on the other end of the line.  
"You miss her, don't you?" her voice was surprisingly gentle.  
"I do." I felt myself sliding off the edge, down into the cushions of the sofa. "I really do."  
"She misses you too." her voice was soothing. I hooked my arm around a pillow, pulling it to my chest.  
"How do you know? Did you talk to her?" I tried not to be jealous, but I could feel it in my chest.  
"Not on the phone. Not in words- I just know." Margaret's voice sounded almost sad.  
"She's safe?" I couldn't help but ask, ignoring the tone in the poor girl's voice.  
"She's safe. Don't worry, Madlax will come back to you, Vanessa Renee." For a moment, she sounded like Madlax, and I felt my body curl up around the pillow.  
"Thank you, Margaret Burton." I sighed.  
"You're welcome. Goodnight." She clicked off the phone. I lay still, clinging the phone and the pillow to me.   
"Goodnight." I whispered, wishing I could communicate with Madlax like Margaret did. "Goodnight, Madlax." 


	9. Chapter 9

_Page 9_

"Oh dear God, it's just as she said!" a hysterical voice jolted me from my sleep. The phone tumbled off my chest and hit the floor as I jerked upward in surprise.  
"Mother!" I blurted out, recognizing the figure above me. "How did you get in here?"  
She turned and pointed back out the doorway. "The same way _anyone _could have gotten in here- you left your front door wide open all night while you were laying here on the sofa getting drunk and carousing with that woman! How could you! Oh!" she threw up her hands to her head, shaking it. "How could you do this to us?"  
"Mother! I'm not drunk! I just fell asleep- ouch." I grimaced as I hastily got to my feet. "I just fell asleep on the sofa!"  
"And just where did _she _fall asleep then?"  
"Mother- there's no one else here." I huffed a large breath through my mouth, trying to calm down. "Just sit down and I'll tell you, okay?"  
"Well, she's telling the truth. My reconnaissance revealed nothing. She's not harboring anyone, female or male, on the premises." My father's authorative voice rang out over the room. Mother gave a large sigh and sat down in the easy chair, fanning herself. Father came to her and put her hand on her shoulder as if to steady her, then looked at me sternly.  
"Now- please explain yourself." He commanded me, fully expecting my cooperation. A lifetime in the military had made him into an intimidating man. My anger was almost enough to quell my fear of my father. How dare they just burst in on me like this?  
"Well- I do have someone living with me." I started, not sure exactly what to say. "We-"  
"Female? Is it a she?" Mother's voice hurriedly interrupted me.  
"Yes, she's a female." I nodded, trying to remain composed as I watched the look on their faces.  
"Oh God, there go the grandchildren!" My mother sobbed. "What about my grandchildren?"  
"Mother! I can certainly still have children!" I stammered out. "It's not like I'm suddenly infertile or-"  
"Enough, both of you!" my father thundered. We were all silent for a moment, then father cleared his throat.  
"I demand to meet the cause of all this mess. Where is she?"  
"I don't know." I blurted out, without thinking. Their mouths dropped open and I shook my head, trying to explain. "I mean, she's on assignment."  
They looked at each other, then back at me. Father looked ready to explode, the veins on his neck bulging.  
"Young lady, just what have you gotten yourself into?"  
"I don't know." I sat down, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't know."  
"Well you have one week to _know_. I expect to see you, and the cause of all this mess, at our house next Saturday. And I expect some answers!" 


	10. Chapter 10

_Page 10_

"Are you sure you don't want a piece?" Margaret's voice was concerned.  
"Just a bite, please. My stomach's been upset." I answered, realizing it would be rude to refuse the birthday cake. After the fight with my parents earlier in the morning, I'd lost my appetite. I was feeling confused and miserable. How was I going to explain a teenage female assassin as my sudden choice in life? Zandra was right. No normal person would do what I was doing now.  
"It's carrot cake. Your favorite." Margaret smiled as she cut a small piece.  
"How did you- oh, that's right." I answered my own question. The time _before_… I suddenly wanted to ask Margaret many questions, but realized now was not appropriate. I looked up and smiled at her group of young friends all gathered around the table. They all seemed to be from her school, and just as nice as she was. Their curiosity with me was evident on their faces, and the red-haired one, Myra, leaned forward, looking at me.  
"So how old did you say you are?" she asked me point-blank, adjusting her glasses.  
"Twenty-six." I answered, watching their eyes widen.  
"And you're not married?" the smallest one looked at me in awe. I shook my head.  
"You don't want to get married?" Myra asked, her brows furrowed in puzzlement.  
"Sure she does. She's going to-" Margaret started to speak, but I cut her off quickly.  
"I wanted to, when I was younger. But my parents wouldn't let me."   
"Really?" Margaret was now at attention, setting down the cake knife. "What was his name?"  
I closed my eyes and sighed. This was always the hard part. "Williston Vreinhager."  
I heard the snickering and nodded my head. "Yes, that was really his name."  
"No wonder they didn't want you to marry him." A blonde girl giggled.  
"Sarah, that's not very nice." Margaret gently chastised her. "I'm sure there was a real reason."  
"The reason was that I was too young, that's all." I shrugged my shoulders. I made it sound so simple- but at the time, it had torn me apart, and damaged my relationship with my parents. _Just like what I'm going through now._  
"How young?" Sarah chirped up, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Did you have sex with him?" Myra piped up, and I heard everyone gasp.  
"Myra!" Margaret's mouth was open and she pointed to the little girl at the end of the table. "Reticia is here!"  
"I really should be going anyway." I cleared my throat, not wanting to be the center of the conversation any longer. The memories I could do without, especially now.  
"I'll walk you to the door." Margaret scowled at her friends, who meekly waved goodbye.  
It surprised me that she took my hand and led me down the hallway; I certainly remembered where I was going. It felt somewhat reassuring, so I let myself relax and walk with her.  
"You're upset." she observed, squeezing my hand.  
"I'm fine." I lied. "It will pass."  
"But you came here upset." She looked at me, waiting, but I didn't answer her. We stopped at the door.  
"I'm sorry about Williston. Whatever happened to him?" she looked up at me.  
"By the time I was old enough to marry without consent, he'd married someone else." I sighed. "That's just how life happens sometimes."  
"Well, now you have Madlax." She smiled up at me. "So this time will be better."  
"So last time- _before_…I didn't have Will?" I wondered out loud, hoping she might know. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.  
"No men. I never saw one." She held up her fingers in a "zero" formation to make her point. "Not one, the whole time you lived here."  
"I lived here? With you?" I was confused now, too many thoughts were racing through my head.  
"We were neighbors." She nodded her head at the door. "You lived on the same floor."  
"Oh. I see." A sudden thought flashed through my head. "You said no _men_- does that mean no one at all, or does that mean…" I trailed off, somewhat embarrassed at my question. Margaret dropped her head down and scuffed the floor with her shoe.  
"Well- you did have one... _visitor_... she was-"  
"No!" I cried out, covering her mouth. "That's enough. I don't want to know anymore. Thank you. Goodnight. Happy Birthday." The words spilled out as I rushed out the door, feeling overwhelmed at this new information.


	11. Chapter 11

_Page 11_

I sat in the car, panting, trying to catch my breath. It was all too much, it was all coming at me too fast. I cranked the old window down, letting in fresh air. I leaned over and opened the glove compartment, taking out my little yellow plastic turtle.  
"This can't be happening." I sat the turtle on the dash. "Will, how can this happen to me?"  
I turned and looked at the empty passenger seat next to me. It was in this very seat that Will had proposed to me. I had thought the course of my life was determined that night. I'd had no doubts when I said yes. I'd had no regrets, only excitement, when I'd given up my virginity on the spot, reclined in that seat, feeling that my future was sealed. He didn't have a ring, but had given me the turtle until he could afford one. It didn't matter, I knew I had his heart.  
"But in the end, all I've got is you." I picked up my turtle and put him back into the glove box. In the end, once the screaming and fighting had subsided, Will and his family had moved away. I sighed and leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes.  
There was an odd sound, and I felt something hard press into my head. Sensing I was in danger, I froze in mid-breath.  
"So sorry to have to get your attention this way." A man's voice came from the back seat. "But you seem to talk to yourself quite a bit." His voice didn't sound threatening, but I knew that hard object was a gun.  
"I hate to interrupt your train of thought, but I need to talk to you about Madlax."

He refused to give me his name, saying only that Madlax worked for him. I'd asked him to take away the gun, and he asked me if I was going to be reasonable. Not quite sure what he really meant, I agreed.  
"So she's not hurt then, she's safe." I didn't care what he had to say, I needed to know this before anything else.  
"Safe. And once she is done, she will return." he replied smoothly.  
"And how much longer is that, exactly?" I thought myself brave to ask.  
"When she is done." he answered again. I realized that he wasn't going to offer me any more information, so I remained quiet.  
"First off, I would like to make it clear that I did not approve her actions in this matter. To do such a thing as she has done…I do not approve. But, seeing as you are now here- I will tell you a few things."  
My mouth had dropped open in surprise, and he took my silence as his cue to continue.  
"She was late reporting for duty on her last mission. She's never been late before. She also appeared to be somewhat…flustered. Her mind was not on her assignment."  
My hand went up to my neck, and I was glad for the darkness, so he couldn't see the red of my cheeks.  
"In her line of work, timing is of the essence. Any sort of breakdown is crucial and could potentially lead to injury or death. Do you understand?"  
"Yes. I do." I felt a mixture of both guilt and anger welling up in me.  
"Then it won't happen again." This wasn't a question, so I didn't answer him.  
"Good." There was a small flash of light, and I realized he had lit a cigarette.  
"Mind rolling down the window if you're going to do that?" My anger got the best of me, and I blurted it out before I could catch myself.  
He rolled down the window and then sat back, a dark shadow with a small glowing button near his mouth.  
"One more thing." He exhaled slowly. "Do you know how to use a gun?"  
"Use one? I've never touched a gun in my life." I frowned. "I never had any reason to do such a thing."  
"Well you might want to learn." He drew a long drag and tossed the cigarette out of the window.  
"Agents make enemies. Madlax is no exception." He coughed slightly and went on. "And it is not our policy to provide protection to the spouses or…special interests of our agents."  
"What are you saying?" I thought I knew, and I could feel a chill come over me. I hadn't really thought about all this before, but I knew he was right.  
"What I'm saying is that you, being a….. a special interest of Madlax, should not expect any sort of help if you find yourself in trouble. Do you understand?"  
"I understand." I swallowed hard. "I'm in this alone." 


	12. Chapter 12

_Page 12_

The familiar sounds of the office had never been so comforting. Limping through the cubicles, listening to the inane chatter and clacking of keyboards, I felt some semblance of sanity. _This is normal. These are normal people, doing normal things. I just want to be one of them._ Being a "special interest" for Madlax was turning my life upside down. I'd barely slept the night before,and my answering machine had some message from my mother, but I couldn't hear what it was, she was crying so hard.  
Even though it was hard to concentrate, I relished the chance to work, answering e-mails, listening to my messages. Deleting them as I went, I finally got to the last one. _Sunday night, eleven PM. _  
"Strange." I muttered, and hit the button.  
"I miss you." Madlax's voice was unmistakable. "Wait for me, Vanessa Renee."  
I dropped the phone into my lap. In a rush, all the normalcy of the day disappeared. Shaking, I picked the phone up and placed it back onto the receiver, fighting the urge to listen to her voice again. _I'll deal with all this later. I won't let her take over my thoughts now._  
A knock at the door startled me and I tipped over the trashcan I was using to prop up my foot. Tony frowned and gave me a quizzical look as he came in the office.  
"What's wrong with you? You seem kind of jumpy today. Is it those pain pills?"  
"Oh, those- no, I'm not even taking them. The ankle feels better." I ducked under my desk and propped my foot back up. He sat himself down on the end of my desk and scooted conspiratorially over to me.  
"I have to tell you. You- something's not right with you, Vanessa. It's like you're not yourself lately." He shrugged. "I don't know how to say it, really- just…you're different."  
"In a good way or bad way?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, really.  
"Just a strange way. Is it- are you in some sort of trouble?" his voice and face showed he was truly concerned for me, and suddenly I felt like crying. I looked at the phone, still blinking with the message from Madlax. I felt so alone in this, and I fought back the lump in my throat.  
"Tony, have you- have you ever felt like you've gotten deep into something way over your head?"  
Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Hell yeah. It was a nightmare."  
"What do you do, when that happens? What do you do, Tony?"  
"There's only two things you can do when you're in the deep end." He squared himself back up and looked at me. "You can swim like hell and hope you make it, or get the hell out."  
I put my hand up to my mouth. _Walk away. Just walk away, pretend it never happened, and live a normal life._  
Tony leaned over and rubbed the top of my head.  
"From the looks of you, I'd say you need to get the hell out." 


	13. Chapter 13

_Page 13_

Refreshed from my shower, I paced the living room gingerly, my robe swinging freely about me. Unable to concentrate, I'd wound up working late. Then the car had died yet again, so I had taken a hot and uncomfortable bus ride home. The ride had taken my mind off things, briefly- but now, back in the apartment, with her clothes nestled next to mine, I couldn't ignore the situation any longer.  
_Walk away_. I didn't ask to be resurrected, revived, or anything else. I deserved my normal life back. What had she been thinking? What if I _had_ been able to marry Will, and have the children and life I had planned? Would she have so boldly come knocking at my door, claiming to love me? Expecting me to turn my life upside down for her?  
"You're a selfish girl, Madlax." I muttered, swatting the blinds. "Did you ever once_ think_ about your actions? No wonder your boss didn't approve."  
I jumped as the phone rang, then stared at it for second. What if it was her…..  
"Hello." I gulped out.  
"Vanessa?" Margaret's voice on the other end sounded worried. "I was just calling to check on you and see how you are feeling."  
"I'm fine. Look, I have company so I can't talk now." I lied, not wanting to hear anything else that could upset me. "I really have to go. Goodbye." I hung up the phone with a tinge of guilt- after all, she was a nice girl, and this mess wasn't really her fault. But I didn't need any more of her revelations of my life _before_, to add to my misery.

I poured the bottle slowly. Just one glass wouldn't hurt- I would just have a glass and go to bed. I wasn't going to worry about when she would come home.  
"When she's done." I took a sip. I thought I heard the door, and my heart did a sudden leap. _But I have to get past this. She'll get past it. She's just a teenager, like I was with Will. She'll move on._  
I took a deep breath and grabbed another glass. She was definitely coming down the hallway. _A little drink for both of us, that will help._  
As I turned with both hands full, I realized my robe was open. _It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before._ The thought made me blush a little, and I cursed myself as I felt my nipples harden with excitement.  
"Welcome back." My voice quivered, despite my efforts at composure.  
I gasped at the figure in the doorway, dropping my glass and grabbing my side in pain.  
"Rimelda!" 


	14. Chapter 14

_Page 14_

She stepped forward, casually taking my other glass, helping herself to the wine. Her boots crunched the broken glass on the floor.  
"What a thoughtful hostess." her voice had a sound I didn't like, and I felt fear welling up inside of me.  
"What do you want?" I tried to match the tone in her voice, but mine trembled as I spoke.  
"Amazing. You weren't worth killing before, and now you've troubled me twice." She waved her other hand at me, and I saw a gun. I jumped backward quickly, stumbling along the counter. She followed me, sipping her wine, twirling her gun casually as it were a baton, not a weapon. My back was against the counter corner; unable to escape, I drew myself up and tried to stop shaking.  
"I killed you. You were dead. But somehow you've come back, and ruined everything again." She placed the empty wine glass down on the counter with an air of disgust.  
"I would like to know how you did it." The gun stopped twirling and was now pointed at me. My mind went back to the conversation in my car. I remembered what the man had said: _What I'm saying is that you, being a….. a special interest of Madlax, should not expect any sort of help if you find yourself in trouble. Do you understand?_  
Help would not be coming. I was alone, I was unarmed, with nothing at my disposal except for…words. I made my living using words, my life was built around words._ Think, Vanessa_.  
"As if I would tell you." I honestly couldn't, so it was easy to look her in the eye. Her lip twitched and her eyes narrowed further.  
"You're going from annoying me to making me truly despise you." her voice was low, as if she was trying to control her temper. "Before I kill you I want answers."  
"Then I guess you'll just have to ask me again next time." I said with all the bravado I could muster. I saw her face become puzzled and seized my opportunity.  
"You can't kill me. As you see, I just keep coming back. It's useless."  
She shook her head in disbelief, but said nothing. I could see she was thinking.  
"But maybe next time you won't take Madlax from me." Her voice was edgy and unsure now. "Next time- she won't find you."  
"You know that's not true." I countered gently. "This is one you can't win, Rimelda."  
"No!" she cried out, striking me across the face. I fell forward and she grabbed me, throwing me face first into the refrigerator. I hit the door and felt the blood fly from my mouth. She grabbed a handful of my hair, twisting it so I cried out.  
"How _dare_ you pity me! You don't deserve her. Look at you. All weak and...and-" she poked my sides with the gun "and no muscle. No anything like me. _Nothing _like me."  
"That's just it!" I gasped out, pained tears stinging my eyes. "She doesn't want someone like you! A killer who attacks people in their own homes!"  
She let go of my hair and turned my face with her hand, so she could look at me.  
"But you see, Madlax is a killer too. We're perfect for one another." She looked triumphantly at me.  
"No. You're wrong. Madlax may be a killer, but she's not cruel. Look at you. Look at what you've done to me." The blood had a bitter iron taste in my mouth as I spoke, and dripped quietly off my chin. "She doesn't have the heart to love cruelty."  
Her mouth opened in surprise and she stepped back, letting go of me.  
"I… I'm not cruel. I'm willing to kill for what I want, which is more than I can say for you." She retorted with a defiant air.  
I sank down to the floor, wiping my mouth with my robe. A large crack of thunder made us both jump and the lights flickered.  
"A nasty storm. I guess that will make her a little late coming home to find you." She arched her eyebrows.  
"Madlax is coming home tonight!" I exclaimed, my chest tightening sharply so it was hard to breathe.  
"Shame you won't be alive to greet her. I'm finished here." Rimelda pointed the gun down at me. "Any last words? I'll be sure to relay them for you."  
The building seemed to shake with another round of thunder, and there was a bright flash and then the lights went out again. I could feel the blood pounding loudly in my ears, almost in some sort of thundering chant. I could hear it, I could hear it go…  
"Elda Taluda." I said the strange chant out loud. Images flashed before me, and I felt dizzy. "Elda…Taluda."  
"What the hell?" I heard her voice, then the lights came back on. I saw something move behind her, then a streak of long brown hair flying.  
"Madlax!" I cried out. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Page 15_

I watched in a daze as Rimelda's body was slammed into the cabinets. Her gun went flying and landed next to me.  
"Vanessa! Shoot!" I heard the voice command me. I grabbed the gun and tried to hold it steady. Rimelda looked up at me and began to laugh.  
"How pathetic." Her disdain with me was evident. She jumped to her feet and I followed her gaze to see...Margaret.  
"Margaret! Be careful!" I cried out. The young girl's face was dark with anger and she lunged at Rimelda. I crawled backwards quickly as I was almost kicked in the head. Margaret threw another kick and Rimelda dodged her, running out of the kitchen. Margaret gave me a look that reminded me of Madlax and then ran after Rimelda.  
"Margaret! No! Wait!" I struggled to get up to my feet, still holding the gun. I heard the door slam into the wall as it was flung open. Using the countertop, I pulled myself up and limped down the hall as quickly as I could. The thunder rumbled loudly and the lights flashed again. I saw a small white ghostly figure and froze, dropping the gun.  
"Hurry. Hurry, Vanessa. If one dies, so does the other." The little girl said.  
"Reticia! What-" I started, but she ran over to the coat closet and opened it.  
"Hurry. If Margaret dies, so will Madlax. Hurry, Vanessa. Please. We're in trouble." She begged. I ran over and grabbed a raincoat, and slid my boots over my bare feet.  
"The gun- take it." she handed it to me.  
"Where are they? Do you know?" I was practically shaking her small shoulders, her ringlets of hair bobbing madly.  
"We're in the garage. Hurry!" she looked up at me, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm going! I'm going!" I ran out the door.

The nearest parking garage was two blocks away. I ran through the storm, the torrential rain pummeling the air around me, making it hard to breathe. My ankle was throbbing in pain, keeping the pace with my sharp ragged breathing. No one was out in this storm; it was if I was in my own personal hell. I reached the garage entrance and ran down the rows of cars, wondering how I would find Margaret. The lightning flashed again, illuminating the floor in a white glow. I thought I saw a black jeep at the end of the row. I ran as fast as I could to get to it.  
"Madlax!" I saw her body on the ground next to the jeep. Was I too late?  
"Oh please God- no." I fell to my knees next to her. She was holding her hands around her neck, her eyes wide.  
"Fourth floor." She gasped out, her face turning colors. "Ri- Ri.." she wheezed. I knew what she was trying to say and got back to my feet, looking for the stairs.  
_Hurry, Vanessa_. I ran up the steps two at a time, ignoring the shooting pain with each leap. Reaching the fourth floor, I looked out cautiously from the door. Next to the elevator was Rimelda, leaning over Margaret. I could tell she was strangling her, her shoulders tight with effort. I pulled the gun out of my pocket, trembling. I took aim between her shoulders, steadying my finger. I could feel the panic in my chest. If I pulled the trigger, I was a murderer. And if I didn't…..  
_I'm willing to kill for what I want_.  
I pulled the trigger.  
My hand knocked back, and I saw Rimelda's head snap up as she was hit. Without a sound, she fell to her side, leaving Margaret uncovered. I dropped the gun and ran to Margaret, dragging her back to the staircase with me. I stroked the hair from her face, thinking of how different she looked without it braided. The color of her skin was returning to normal, and her eyelashes batted a few times as if she was coming around.  
"We're going to be okay now. All of us." I pulled her up into a hug. "I'm going to go check on your sister." I laid her back down gently on the pavement, stealing a look out into the garage to make sure Rimelda was not moving. It looked like she had moved a little. The sight of all the blood made me sick and I looked quickly away.  
Margaret opened her eyes and looked solemnly at me. I gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Did you miss me?" she whispered, her voice husky.  
"What? Miss you?" I stammered, confused. She raised herself up and leaned forward, taking my face in her hands.  
"Ma- Margaret?" I stammered out. The way she was looking at me…it was the same way Madlax looked at me. Something was terribly wrong here. I grabbed her hands from my face and shook them.  
"Margaret Burton! Snap out of it!"   
She gave me a quizzical look, then her eyes got wide, and the girlish shy smile I knew returned. She ducked her head down.  
"Um, I'm not sure what's happening." She confessed, removing her hands from mine and folding them in her lap. I heard boots bounding up the steps and turned to see Madlax running up to us.  
"There you are." Her arms were around me, pulling me up, pulling me into to her. I let out a small sob of relief.  
"I shot someone. I had to, I had to do it…" I choked out, holding onto her tightly.  
"You two go home. I will finish up here." She said quietly, gently disengaging my lock on her. "Go on…I will be there as soon as I can."  
I nodded and reached for Margaret's hand. Madlax looked at me for a moment, then traced her fingertip over my sore lip.  
"Your mouth, your beautiful mouth." her voice was full of sorrow. I caught her hand in mine.  
"Take care of your business. I'll be waiting for you, Madlax." 


	16. Chapter 16

_Page 16_

The squeaking of my wet raincoat filled the hallway as I went back and forth, making sure the girls were settled. Poor Reticia was almost swallowed up in my t-shirt, but I had nothing else for her to wear. Margaret fared somewhat better in nightclothes borrowed from her sister. I made sure they were showered and fed, then pulled out the sofa and tucked them both in. I stopped at the living room entrance and looked back.  
"Is it okay to turn off the light or do you need it on?" I asked.  
"You can turn it off." Margaret yawned. Reticia was curled into a small ball and didn't even open her eyes.  
"Goodnight then." I switched off the light and went slowly back down the hallway, feeling the pain seeping throughout my body. My ankle, my lips, my face, all of me- I was in need of those painkillers. I went into the bathroom and quickly took two of them. Hearing the door, I went back out into the hallway.  
"There you are." I said softly as Madlax appeared. She gave me a tired smile. I opened my arms and pulled her to me, holding her as tightly as I could. She was soaked, and I felt the water dripping downward over my skin. We held onto each other, rocking together in a silent embrace of comfort.  
"I missed you. I missed you so much." My confession was whispered.  
"Then come wash away this night with me." she whispered back, and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Are you cold?" She asked gently, pulling the covers up over us. She wedged one leg comfortably in between mine, then put her other leg over me, entwining us together. Her naked body was smooth and muscular, and I ran my hands over her, enjoying the sensation.  
"No. The trembling will stop soon. It was just…intense." I had honestly never felt like that before in my life, and now my legs couldn't seem to stop shaking. "You- you don't think they heard me, do you?"  
Her body shook against mine as she laughed. "They don't have to _hear_ you to know."  
"Oh…_ that_." I sighed.  
Madlax had tried to explain this weird thing about Margaret not really being her sister, but I was unable to fully comprehend what she said. "Madlax, nothing's going to happen while we're in the middle of…you know." My hand slipped down her hip. "I mean, I only want you- it would be embarrassing if suddenly you turned into-" I was interrupted by her finger on my lips.  
"Shhh. Don't worry about that. I told you before, it only happens when you say those two little words." She kissed me into a silent submission.  
"Madlax…I think I have... three little words I want to say to you." I ventured out, suddenly feeling shy. Three little words, words I had not said since one night long ago when I had promised myself to marriage.  
"I would very much like to hear them." She put her hands to my face, staring intently into my eyes. "Say those three words to me, Vanessa Renee." 


	17. Chapter 17

_Page 17_

"I won't be in today." I yawned into the phone. "My car's a mess and so am I."  
I heard Tony laugh and couldn't help smiling myself.  
"Vanessa, whatever you say. Just answer me- are you there alone?" his voice had a teasing note to it, and I waited a moment before answering.  
"Not exactly." I replied, feeling Madlax's soft kisses on my shoulder.  
"Didn't get out of it, did you? Then just what _exactly_ are you doing?"  
"Treading water." I hung up the phone.

The teapot whistled loudly and I turned off the burner. I slowly poured two cups, watching the steam rise. I took the empty wine glass that Rimelda had put on the counter and threw it into the trash. I glanced at the refrigerator and saw the blood on the door. A shiver went down my spine. If Margaret hadn't shown up, I would not have survived. I got a paper towel and some bleach spray and began cleaning.  
"I'm sorry." Her voice behind me made me jump. "I'm sorry you suffered like that."  
"I- didn't hear you come in." I threw the towel in the trash. "So the girls are both at school?"  
"They're at school, whether or not they learn anything today is another question." She smiled and picked up a cup of the tea, sipping it. "This is good."  
"So…do you have to go to work today?" I picked up my cup, but it was still too hot for me to drink, so I sat it back down. I saw her cup placed down next to mine then her arms were around me, under my shirt, gently pulling me back into her.  
"I have big plans today." She nuzzled my ear with her lips.  
"Um, really." I breathed out, amazed at the effect she had on my body.  
"Yes, and they start with removing these cumbersome clothes." Her hands slid my shirt upwards, but I stopped her.  
"Not here. Not in the kitchen, please."  
"That nightmare is over." She scooped me up, and I let her carry me down the hallway. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." She let me down gently onto the bed. I wrapped my legs around her, pulling her down on top of me.  
"Actually, there is one other nightmare that's not over." I murmured, feeling my shirt being lifted from my body.  
"Mmmm…what could be more frightening than last night?" her mouth was softly grazing my neck. I took a sharp breath, partly from excitement, partly from what I had to say.  
"Meeting my parents?" 


	18. Chapter 18

_Page 18_

"Well, you're looking pretty chipper for someone who lost a fight." Tony's smile was very smug, and I resisted the urge to pinch him.  
"I told you I was a mess. I fell and hit my lip on the refrigerator door."  
Tony shook his head. "And your car? I suppose that fell too?"  
"In the shop." I sighed. "Again."  
"You know, you should just sub-let the space there." Tony winked at me.  
"Very funny. Now get out, I have work to do."

The normalcy of the office that I had craved so desperately a few days ago seemed like an eternal trap. Endless interruptions, phone calls, useless conversation. It had been hard to concentrate on my work when my thoughts were of her. I stared vacantly at my monitor, the text on it seeming to blur into one big line. My phone rang, jarring me back into focus.  
"This is Vanessa." I answered.  
"This is your lover." Her voice was soft and low on the other end of the line.  
"Madlax!" I was both shocked and thrilled to hear her, to hear her speak to me in such a fashion. She _was_ my lover; I just… I just wasn't used to this.  
"I'm waiting outside for you." she hung up.  
I leaned the chair back, amazed at the effect she had on me. I glanced at the clock and decided I could leave a few minutes early. I gathered my purse and briefcase, then rushed out to the elevator.  
The eleven floors down seemed to take forever. I smiled at my own impatience, at my desire to see her. I hadn't felt this way….since Will. I shook my head and stepped out as the doors opened.  
"Need a ride?" Tony's voice startled me.  
"Oh! Um, no. I have one." I couldn't hide the smile on my face, it was coming out again despite my best efforts.  
"I see." He squinted at me and then raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll walk you to the door."  
"That's really not necessary." I pushed past him. He fell into step with me, matching my hurried stride.  
"Oh, but I just have to see whose got you treading water." he smirked out.  
"Now look here, Tony, it's really not what you think." I stopped at the glass door as I saw Madlax outside.  
"I'd say." Tony's voice was full of laughter. "I thought it would be another gender."  
"Tony!"  
"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." His eyes were crinkled with amusement. He pushed open the door for me.  
"Have fun swimming tonight." He winked at me. I could feel myself blushing as I went out the door.

"What is it? Are you shocked to see me in a suit?" she asked as I came up to her.  
"No. Well, yes, that too." I felt the blush turn into a heat that spread all over my body, making me tingle in certain places. She looked more mature in the suit, the grey skirt smoothly hugging her hips. She looked…sexy.  
"Tony just found out about us." I mumbled, still staring at her.  
"And did the world end?" she gestured to me and I climbed into the jeep.  
"No… no." I fanned myself a little and unzippered the window down. She got back into the jeep and I watched her legs as she adjusted her skirt.  
"Why are you in that suit? You weren't wearing it this morning."  
"I didn't own it this morning." she said evenly.  
"And that briefcase? Did you have some sort of important meeting?" I asked, noting the leather case on the backseat. She seemed more like a lawyer than an agent today.  
"I'd say. A critically important presentation." She glanced sideways at me and smiled.  
"I hope it went well." I stroked her arm, feeling the fine cloth of the suit under my hand.  
"It did- I got a most intriguing assignment from it. I just hope I can meet the challenge." 


	19. Chapter 19

_Page 19_

"Why couldn't you just be some postal officer." I tossed yesterday's paper into the garbage can. I got up and closed my office door, trying to block out the everyday sounds of work.  
Madlax had refused to elaborate any further on her latest assignment, other than to assure me she wasn't in immediate mortal danger. She'd dressed in another suit, a beautiful blue one that made her look even lovelier than the day before.  
"Not trying to seduce someone, are you?" I'd asked, trying not to sound jealous. She had just laughed and then told me it was part of her assignment. I'd not gotten an answer; and our ride to the office had been quiet, despite her teasing efforts to get me to talk.  
I put my head in my hands, elbows on the desk. She was an agent- seduction, at some point, was probably required on the job. I'd never thought about it- I was so worried that her life was at stake, I never thought about anything else.  
I sighed. There wasn't anyone I could really talk to about this. No one knew about it, the whole truth, the real story- except …Margaret. Margaret! It seemed silly to talk to the girl, but she seemed to know more about Madlax than me. I fished around in my purse, looking for her number. Grabbing the office phone, I quickly dialed out.  
"Hello?" her shy voice brought a smile to my face.  
"Margaret. This is Vanessa. Am I disturbing you?"  
"No, I'm at lunch now. I'm glad you called. I miss you." Her honesty was disarming, and I felt myself slump in my chair. How could I have thought to interrogate the girl?  
"Well- I was just missing you too." I said quietly, resigning myself to not getting any peace of mind.  
"Something is bothering you." She said softly. "Is it about the time before?"  
"It's just…everything. Madlax. My parents." I hadn't called them, and dreaded the arrival of Saturday. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like this."  
"But this time is better than last time. Now you've got Madlax back, and your parents are alive again. You shouldn't think-."  
"My parents! What are you saying about my parents?" I cut her off, suddenly feeling anxious. I remembered Madlax picking up a family photo, and asking if my parents were alive.  
"What happened to my parents?" I tried to keep my voice down. There was a silence on the other end, then I heard Margaret heave a large sigh.  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked me.  
"Tell me. Tell me _everything_." I demanded. 


	20. Chapter 20

_Page 20_

It had been torture the rest of the afternoon. Finally the clock struck our appointed hour and I went downstairs to meet Madlax. I had one goal in mind: as soon as I got home, I was going to call my family. Somehow, some way, we had to work this out. Now Saturday seemed too far away- I wanted to see them alive, to hear them, no matter how angry they were with me.  
She was there waiting for me, but the jeep was gone. Instead she leaned against a sleek chrome convertible. Her assignment was certainly taking on new appearances. She looked sensually daring, raising her sunglasses and giving me a wink.  
"Care for a ride?" she asked.  
"What's this? Part of your assignment?" I ran my hand along the car. It seemed to be brand new.  
"Do you like it?" she smiled and opened the driver's door. "Go on, you can try it." She handed me the keys with a flourish.  
"Oh, I couldn't- this is really- oh!" I was pushed into the driver's seat with a laugh and she ran around to the other side and let herself in.  
"Vanessa Renee, don't start with excuses. When was the last time you drove a new car?"  
I started the car up, and it gave a perky growl.  
"Never. The only car I've ever had is the one I have now." I pulled away from the curb, surprised at how easily the car handled. It zipped down the street with ease.  
"Then it's about time you got a new one, and let the old one go."  
"But I love that car! I've had it forever!" I exclaimed.  
"That old car is broken, Vanessa. Its time has passed. Let it go."  
I looked at her, and she gestured for me to pull over. I did so, looking at her warily.  
"What is going on?"  
"This is your new car. I had the old one towed away." She looked at me, waiting for my response.  
I lost my breath. Gone….I felt a great pain in my heart. I wanted to cry, and part of me wanted to hit her, to hurt her for hurting me.  
"How…how could you?"  
She reached inside the glove compartment and pulled out…the yellow turtle.  
"Were you missing this?" she said softly, handing it to me.  
"Yes." I choked out, trying not to cry.  
"One little turtle by itself is very lonely." She leaned over and embraced me. I let the tears go, feeling her hands stroking my hair. She moved again and I felt something touch my other hand. She pulled away.  
"Look. No more lonely." she whispered.  
In my other hand was a little green turtle, shining and new. She put my hands together, taking them in hers.  
"Do you think we can start new now, Vanessa Renee? Tell me yes."  
I nodded my head, too choked up to speak.  
I let her take the pair of turtles from me, and watched her place them carefully back into the glove compartment. She looked up and gave her usual strong quiet smile.  
"So where would you like to take your new car this evening?"  
"Home." The phone call from earlier in the day came flooding back. "I must call my parents."  
"Why don't we just drive over and see them now?" she suggested, leaning over and wiping my eyes with the sleeve of her suit. "You said they wanted to meet me."  
"Really? Well…I guess we could." Whatever was going to happen, would happen. And I was desperate to see them, no matter what the circumstances.  
"They would love to see the car, if nothing else. They've been badgering me for ages to get a new one." I started the car again.  
"How far a drive is it?" Madlax kicked off her heels and leaned back in the seat.  
"About forty minutes. Long enough for you to take a nap, if you're tired."  
"Oh, I'm not tired. I want you to talk to me." She put her hands behind her head.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Williston Vreinhager." 


	21. Chapter 21

_Page 21_

I felt excited and nervous as I pulled onto our street. I could see that mother was in the garden, leaning over, pulling the hose behind her. I pulled the car up into the driveway. She turned and looked at me, then dropped the hose.  
"Colonel! Colonel!" she called out for my father. The door to the house flung open and my father ran out, his pipe hanging from his hand.  
"What the-" he stopped as he saw us. I waved meekly, unsure of what to do next. Should I get out of the car and hold hands with Madlax? Not hold hands? I heard the car door slam and saw that Madlax was walking toward them. My father tapped his pipe out on the porch railing and walked down the steps towards Madlax. I held my breath.  
"Mission accomplished, sir." Madlax saluted him.  
"What?" I got out of the car, thoroughly confused. Instead of tension and yelling, my father was standing there, tucking his pipe into his pocket with a smile.  
"Good job, soldier." He extended his hand to Madlax. "Welcome to the family."  
"Wait a minute! What's going on here!" I ran up to them.  
"And were my assumptions correct?" my mother leaned over to Madlax and pointed her finger at me.  
"Absolutely on target, madam." Madlax said politely.  
"Ahah! I knew it! I knew it all along!" my mother straightened up triumphantly. I stood there in shock, as they all grinned at me in a conspiratorial fashion.  
"Knew what? Just what is going on here?" I had my hands on my hips.  
"That you lost your virginity to Williston in that old car." Madlax said calmly, as if it were nothing more than a weather observation. I staggered back, hand over my mouth.  
"And that you refused to ever move on after that, dear. You would never let it go. You kept that car, and Will, like a chain around your neck." My mother stepped forward, her hands out to me. "We never thought anything would be able to break it."  
"Until this bold youngster came along yesterday and took a challenge from me that I was sure would never be met." My father nodded his head at Madlax.  
Stunned, I let my mother lead me towards the house. So the suits, the new car- it was for me, for my family. I could hear my father talking to Madlax behind me.  
"Speechless for once, Vanessa dear?" my mother teased. "I have to say, I'm most impressed with this young lady- even if she_ is_ female."  
"Oh." I was still in shock.  
"But I still want those grandchildren." She raised her voice. I felt Madlax's arms go around my waist.  
"You'll get them. I can't promise overnight delivery like I did with the car- can you wait nine months?" she patted my belly with her hands.  
"Madlax!" 


End file.
